Interview NB-001
=Interview Taken ##/##/16 ####Hours= Involved *Dr Sparkle *Nightmare Bolt *Black Bolt(Protection for Dr Sparkle) Transcript Dr. Sparkle(DS): Good evening Nightmare bolt. Nightmare Bolt: Hello X-SPONGED. DS: No need for rudeness. I just want to talk to you. NB: X-SPONGED you. DS:Fine. Now that I know your feelings today, we can proceed with the questions I've been given to ask you (russling of paper is heard and a pen click is heard) NB: I will anwser your XSPONGED questions on one XSPONGED condition. DS: what is it? NB: You go XSPONGED yourself and don't XSPONGED come back. DS: I can't garentee that. NB: XSPONGED DS: Question 1. Why do you hate Princess REDACTED so much? NB: The XSPONGED abandoned us and the night. DS: Us? NB: You won't XSPONGED understand. DS: Explain please.. NB: The "Nightmare" Alloy as you call it was created by our devine Queen "Nightmare Moon" to serve as an conduit for managing our glorous night. (A Bang of armoured hoof is heard on the table) BECAUSE OF THAT PRINCESS REDACTED XSPONGED WE CAN'T FURFIL OUR XSPONGED DUTIES AND MAKE THE NIGHT GLORYOUS! DS: No need to shout, I'm not deaf.. BB: There is no need to be such a XSPONGED about being beaten. DS: Princess REDACTED has found that ponies enjoy the night and the day. That makes your perpose unrelevent. NB: XSPONGED DS: Question 2: How does it feel to have only one visitor that looks exactly like you? NB: .... (Gives BB a death glare...) DS: You hate him... NB: You have no XSPONGED idea.. If you really want to XSPONGED know, I hate him more than the fury of ]EXPLEMETIVE XSPONGED] 10,000,000 Suns. That XSPONGED beat me in hoof to hoof combat before beating the XSPONGED outta of me before putting in an DWMS lined Shipping container! The XSPONGED. BB: Question 3: How did ya like that XSPONGED? NB: XSPONGED you. DS: Question 3 from my sheet. Why do think the night should forever? NB: We are XSPONGED unapreachated. All XSPONGED work we put into XSPONGED night and it is shunned by XSPONGED everypony! Why wouldn't we be XSPONGED XSPONGEDed off? DS: Killing Princess REDACTED and taking over the night so that you force an enternal night is no way to act. You do not know modern socity as we do. (Nightmare Bolt pulls out an conceled nightmare alloy sword) NB: How do you like to be skewered?? BB: Not today pal... (BB shoots 234 Dragon bullet tranqulizer rounds into NB before a grunt an an armoured head hits the table is heard.) DS: HOLY MOTHER OF XSPONGED CELESTIA! WHEN DID HE MAKE THAT XSPONGED SWORD AND HOW THE XSPONGED, DID HE KEPT IT SO WELL CONCELLED FROM US? BB: I think the interview is over. I think got his "point" across. (BB points at the sword that is inches from DS' muzzle.) (DS puts on some gloves and picks up the sword.) DS: I know this is an SCP object but I admire the hoofwork. Perfectly balanced and really light. BB: Indeed. Interview Terminated Category:Nightmare Bolt Interviews Category:SCP Interviews